


I Love You Baby

by Supercorpismylife



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kara is a guitarist, Kara writes a song, Love Confessions, Music, One Shot, SuperCorp, Supercorp endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supercorpismylife/pseuds/Supercorpismylife
Summary: Kara is in love with Lena, she always has been. But it’s kinda hard to actually tell her. So instead, she writes her a song, letting the words do it for her.—This is an actual song. It’s called “Can’t take my eyes off of you” by Frankie Valli, but I listened to the cover by Emilee Flood while writing this. Totally recommend that you listen to it. I only changed one line in the song to fit the story. I do not own any of these characters or this song. These characters belong to the writers of the show Supergirl.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 103





	I Love You Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!

Kara is pacing throughout her kitchen. Why would she do that?! What kind of impulsive decision was that?! Why would she text Lena, “Please come over to my apartment, it’s urgent.” Who says that?! She probably thinks someone died or something. 

As Kara freaks out and goes over what she’s going to say to Lena, there’s a knock on Kara’s apartment door. She knows who it is. She knows that Lena is standing there with worry etched on her face.

Apparently, right when Lena received Kara’s text, she sprinted out of her office, canceling all the meetings she had in the afternoon and rushed over to Kara’s apartment, telling her driver to “step on it!”

Now she bangs on Kara’s door asking for entry.

“Kara! Kara I’m here! Are you okay?!”

Before opening the door, Kara takes a deep breath. She knows what she’s about to do will change her life with Lena forever. It could be a bad change or a good change. Guess she has to open the door to find out.

She quickly swings the door open with a bright smile on her face.

“Lena hey! What brings you over?”

Lena rushes toward Kara and puts her hands on her shoulders. 

“What do you mean what brings me over? Kara are you okay?!” She says as she looks her up and down. “You texted me saying, “Please come over to my apartment, it’s urgent.”

Kara lets out a dry chuckle while rubbing the back of her neck. “Oh, um, sorry to worry you. I’m fine. I just wanted you to come over so that I could, uh, tell you something.”

“Tell me something?” Lena questions with a raise of her eyebrow.

Oh why did she have to do that, Kara thinks. “Yeah...some-something that I couldn’t say over text.”

“Oh, okay,” Lena’s shoulders slump down in relief before she starts to worry over the endless possibilities of what the conversation could be.

“Well...please make yourself at home. Would you like anything to drink?”

“No I’m okay. But thank you,” Lena says as she walks over and sits down on the couch. 

Kara follows and sits down opposite Lena. Lena angles herself towards Kara, tucking her feet under her legs.

Lena stares at Kara, waiting for her to explain. Kara can’t handle Lena’s gaze as she ducks her head down and starts to fidget with her hands. 

“Well….?” 

Kara looks up at the sound of Lena’s questioning voice.

“Hold on. Just, just give me one second. I need to go get something,” Kara stammers as she jumps up onto her feet and walks into her bedroom. 

She comes back not ten seconds later with her guitar. Kara then sits back down in her original position with her guitar ready to play. 

“Kara, what are you doing?”

“I want to play you a song that I wrote. I’ve been struggling to express my feelings lately and I’m worried to say this out loud, so instead I wrote a song about it. And please, listen to the lyrics,” Kara says with pleading eyes. 

“Okay,” Lena says with a confused expression. 

And with that, Kara strums her guitar before she starts to sing. 

“You’re just too good to be true

Can’t take my eyes off of you 

You’d be like heaven to touch

I wanna hold you so much 

At long last love has arrived 

Thank God that I’m alive

You’re just too good to be true

Can’t take my eyes off of you

Pardon the way that I stare

There’s nothing else to compare

The thought of you leaves me weak

There are no words left to speak

But if you feel how I feel

Please let me know that it’s real

You’re just too good to be true

Can’t take my eyes off of you”

For the first part of the song, Kara had been staring at her fingers as they strummed the guitar. For this next part, Kara lifts her head up to stare directly into Lena’s piercing, emerald-green eyes.

“I love you baby

And if it’s quite alright 

I need you baby

To warm these lonely nights

I love you baby

Trust in me when I say

Oh pretty baby

Don’t let me down I pray

Oh pretty baby

Can you please just stay 

And let me love you, baby

Let me love you

You’re just too good to be true 

Can’t take my eyes off of you

You’d be like heaven to touch

I wanna hold you so much

At long last love has arrived 

And thank God that I’m alive

You’re just too good to be true

Can’t take my eyes off of you

I love you baby

And if it’s quite alright

I need you baby

To warm these lonely nights

I love you baby

Trust in me when I say

Oh pretty baby

Don’t let me down I pray

Oh pretty baby

Can you please just stay

And let me love you, baby

Let me love you”

And with that last line, Kara strums her guitar until she stops to look up at Lena.

Tears have started to well up in Lena’s eyes. As the first one falls, Kara cups her cheeks to wipe them away.

“Why are you crying?” Kara asks as she stares into dazzling green eyes.

“This is all I’ve ever wanted,” Lena says as silent tears drip down her face for Kara to catch.

“Really?” Kara asks with doubt.

“Why do you sound so shocked?”

“Well...it’s just I’m dorky Kara Danvers who wears button-ups and slacks. I’m a cub reporter who always fidgets with their glasses. I constantly ramble when I speak and can barely function when I’m around you. You’re Lena Luthor. You’re a billionaire CEO who wears power suits and can make a grown man cry with just one glare. You’re really really smart and kind and generous. Also you’re drop dead gorgeous with your beautiful green eyes and your perfectly shaped lips. You make me feel special and you’re amazing at Monopoly. Like amazing! And-“

Lena quickly cuts her off. “Kara. How can you not see how perfect you are. You’re smart and funny and so SO kind to everyone you meet. You light up my day with just one smile. You’re button ups and slacks are the cutest things I have ever seen. When you fidget with your glasses my heart just about bursts. You are also beautiful with ocean-blue eyes that I could stare into for hours. Being a cub reporter, you always search for the truth, no matter what tough situations you get yourself into. Not only are you whole-heartedly honest in every situation, you also see the best in people. When you first met me, you didn’t just assume you knew me based on my last name. You didn’t see me as Lena Luthor. Just Lena. Kara, I love everything about you. The way your eyes crinkle at the corners when you genuinely smile. The way you can devour three orders of potstickers and still be hungry. And the way you stare at me, like I'm worth staring at. Like I’m worth so much more than I feel like I’m worth. Kara Danvers, I love you completely and unconditionally.”

With that Kara gives her a megawatt smile and starts to lean in, stopping before Lena’s lips to silently ask for permission. As Kara waits, Lena crashes their lips together passionately. It’s not urgent, nor forceful, but it’s full of love.

Now Kara is the one with tears in her eyes. Lena leans forward to kiss each tear away that falls. Her final kiss is on Kara’s lips. 

As Kara pulls away, she rests her forehead against Lena’s. “I love you Lena Luthor.”

“And I love you Kara Danvers,” Lena responds leaning in for another kiss.


End file.
